Menstrual pain represents a pain occurring at a lower abdomen, a uterus, etc. during menstruation. The menstrual pain is subject to all women before menopause. Some of the women are even suffering from a lot pain, thus interfering with usual life. In case of menstrual pain, most women do usual life hoping that such pains calm down naturally or some women take a pain killer to alleviate pains. The alleviation of the pains using pain killer does not help alleviate the menstrual pain, thus causing some side effects due to the use of pain killer. The conventional warm heat fomenter developed to alleviate menstrual pain has some limits in place and time because it is not portable. The menstrual pain is subjected to interfering women at work as well as school class including various life behaviors, thus causing a lot of problems to women.
According to the traditional oriental medical field, the menstrual pain is called like menorrhalgia or abdomen pain during menstruation. As symptoms, women feel lower abdomen painful. There is extravasated blood due to aeremia and blood circulation. The menstrual pain is told that it is due to weak body system or the lack of blood due to surgical operation.
According to the Korean traditional therapy, the menstrual pains are alleviated by stimulating Kwan-wan acupuncture point and Seokmun acupuncture point of the lower abdomen using a moxa treatment and acupuncture.
FIG. 1 is a view for describing the Kwan-wan acupuncture point and the Seokmun acupuncture point. The Kwan-wan acupuncture point is positioned nine centimeter below navel, and the Seokmun acupuncture point is positioned six centimeter below navel. The Kwan-wan acupuncture point is generally called Danjun. When a patient feels fatigue or weakening energy, moxa treatment is good at such problems. The Kwan-wan acupuncture point corresponds to an acupuncture point, so it is related with the lack of energy of men as well as the enhancement of energy. The Kwan-wan acupuncture point can be stimulated to treat or cure uterus-related diseases, menstrual irregularity and leucorrhea. The Seokmun acupuncture point can be stimulated to treat or cure the symptoms that feces are stuck or menstruation does not come out, and gyneco-fluor disease and the uncontrolled urine paths after childbirth.
The TENS is directed to stimulating peripheral sensory nerves of skins by using current, thus alleviating pains via mechanical stimulations on the surrounding portions of pains like rubbing or massaging the surrounding portions of injuries or the pain portions. The TENS might be used to alleviate menstrual pains, not using chemical medicine. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and oral contraceptive drugs are generally used for alleviating menstrual pains, which results in unsatisfied stimulations and side effects. The TENS has an advantage that it can be controlled by a user, not using a chemical medicine. The TENS is economical and is not dangerous, not having any limits when in use. It uses a low frequency and a lower level current.
In case of menstrual pains, the pains cover the abdomen and back areas while spreading over the areas of upper pubic, which can be alleviated by using the TENS.
The TENS is easy to use, but the standard device for the TENS has too big size for the use in actual life, and it cannot be easily used outdoor or at work or school.
It is urgently needed to develop a certain portable menstrual pain killer which provides TENS along with a thermal stimulation, thus alleviating menstrual pains.